


An Unexpected Visitor

by SaoryEmanoelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life, VanVen Day!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Vanitas would love to spend his Christmas night with Ventus and Ventus only, but now that their friends are coming in they have to hurry  with their preparations for dinner. It would've been something pretty ordinary if it wasn't for a small little thing that decided to join them.Written for VanVen Day and based on a drawing made by teenatoon!





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VANVEN DAY YA'LL *fireworks*  
> This was supposed to be just a simple one-shot based on a drawing made by teenatoon which is SUPER CUTE AND ADORABLE you can see here: (http://bit.ly/2kUGPYU).  
> (Also, check out their art, it's amaziiing and there's lots of VanVen too * - * )  
> I love their headcanon that Ven hates lizards while Vani likes them so originally it was going to be a fanfic only focused on that. Then I realized that, well, it's almost Christmas which means it's almost VANVEN DAY EEEEE So I kind of put those ideas together and here it is, hahaha  
> VanVen needs more love <3 I hope you enjoy it!

The snow finally held off after an extremely cold day but the ice-cold wind lingered on and swept over every street, every alley it could find. And despite this the town was crowded! People ran from side to side after their last-minute preparations, families were gathering at their homes and soon enough gifts would be shared between familiars and friends.

Among all those people a young blond male walked alone, hugging his own body with one hand while holding the plastic bag in the other. The scarf around his neck swayed voraciously with the wind and even his trench coat wasn't enough to fully protect him.

When he finally arrived at his destination Ventus breathed deeply and rubbed his hands together before walking into the elevator, ready to get inside and warm himself up. He opened the door to his apartment sighing due to the cold but smiled happy as a delicious smell came from the kitchen.

"I'm home!" He announced, looking down to their Christmas Tree sitting at the corner of the living room, all of its fairy lights off. Thank God they had burned out yesterday or he wouldn't be able to buy more for that night! Ventus then followed straight to the kitchen and saw his boyfriend, who had just put the fork over the sink and came to greet him.

"Hey! How's the weather?" Vanitas put his bag over the table, smiling before kissing him with care.

"It's cooooold" Ventus laughed, his cheeks blushing pink "Nothing that a hot bath won't take care of, though. Or maybe a warm hug?"

"Or maybe both?" Vanitas hugged him and then took off his scarf. "Why don't you take a shower then?"

"Later. I have to replace our fairy lights and I want to sweep the house too. Everyone will be here soon after all!"

"Tell me again why are we gonna do this in  _our_  house?"

"Because every year we go to someone else's? Two years ago we went to my brother's, last year we went to Terra and Aqua's and now it's our turn to call everyone here. They always treat us very well so let's give them a pleasant night here, alright?"

"Yeah, well, we could have a pleasant night here alone, just you and me. But it's okay... If you want some people to come here, eat and not even help with the cleaning then it's good"

"Vani!"

Vanitas laughed and turned his attention to the stove, specifically to the sauce he was making for the meat. Ventus knew he'd rather spend Christmas alone with him but he was antisocial enough so he wanted both of them to enjoy their time with their friends as well!

"Relax, Ventus. You know I won't bother anyone. Now if you're going to replace the lights why don't you go now while I finish this?" He empathized before turning off the stove.

"Can I try it?" Ventus approached him and stopped on his tiptoes next to the pan but Vanitas put a hand before him.

"No"

"Just a little-"

"No, I'm not done with it yet. Excuse me!"

"Geez, fine, I'll go!"

"You better. After all, everyone will be here soon..."

"Fine, I get it!"

Vanitas laughed softly and took the turkey out of the oven, which would be served with the sauce later on. He could hear Ventus singing from the living room while carefully picking up the lights he chose for the tree.

"What color are they?"

"Blue and yellow, of course! Our eyes' colors?"

"... As I expected" He replied with love, letting out an  _ouch_  when he touched the hot pan unintentionally. Ventus resumed his singing and Vanitas stood in silence, paying attention to the blonde's voice. Ventus was always like this, happy, excited and kind. And he was adorable! Vanitas felt an immeasurable peace when he was with hi-

"OH MY GOD!"

Vanitas almost let the plate fall when Ventus screamed! He ran to the living room but the blonde was already running for him and grabbed his arm, speaking with a trembly voice.

"Ventus, what happene-"

"I-It's on the tree! I-It almost climbed onto me, please take it out of here!"

" _What_  is on the tree?" Vanitas stared to the plastic object, frowning and taking a step forward but Ventus was still clinging to him.

"Ventus..."

"S-Sorry. Please, go, just take it out!"

Vanitas took another step, trying to see whatever it was that was there. He narrowed his eyes and Ventus spoke again.

"Are you seeing it?!"

"What is  _it_? I see nothing down here"

"But it's there, among the leaves!"

"Among the-" He saw a small and slim thing run around one of the ornaments and hide under the tree. Vanitas sighed and glared at the boy.

"It's just a common house gecko, Ventus"

"I know!" He held his hands together "I touched it a-and it's cold and squishy... Please, take it out of here!"

"For God's sake, there's no need for this much scandal just because of a small gecko! It won't do you anything!" The raven bent over again trying to see the small reptile but it had already ran off... To God knows where.

"Just pick it up and throw it away, okay? I don't want you to hurt it, just don't-

"It's gone"

"WHAT?!"

Ventus jumped on the sofa and stood on it, staring to the floor with wide eyes.

"You know how they're fast, there's no way I could catch it. Besides, all it can do is try and eat the mosquitoes that will come after our meal so-"

"It won't eat anything, I want it out of our house!"

"Well, too bad!" Vanitas exclaimed, starting to get irritated "I won't spend my night looking for a gecko around the house . If you want to find it, be my guest. I've got better things to do!"

He walked back into the kitchen but no matter how angry he was - Which wasn't much actually - he couldn't help but giggle seeing Ventus frozen on the sofa and staring at him in disbelief.

"Vani!"

"You said it yourself. Everyone will be here soon. We need to-"

"Stop that! Please, you know I don't like lizards!"

"It's a small one!"

With that Ventus jumped and ran after him, holding Vanitas by his hand and glaring at him.

"That's not funny!"

"Of course it is! I've seen you playing with growling dogs on the streets and now you're scared of a little lizard?"

"Dogs aren't smelly or... Or disgusting. A-And I like dogs, stop being an ass!"

Vanitas couldn't hold himself and laughed out loud although he did feel a little bad for doing it. Holding his laughter as best as he could then, the boy ran a hand over his face "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I know you don't like them-"

"Oh, thank you!"

"-but it still can't do you harm. It's more afraid of you than you are of it, Ven. Now that it saw you, it'll probably try and flee; It's not like that thing will follow you around!"

"Aaaaaa-" Ventus shivered, now looking down to the floor of the kitchen and then back to his boyfriend "Vanitas!"

The raven held his laughter once more. If Ventus stopped calling him  _Vani_  then he meant business.

"Okay, okay" He held Ventus' face in his hands "What do you say we take a shower then? You can relax, get warm and then I can help you with whatever else you need. Hm?"

Ventus crossed his arms - Oh, he looked adorable all angry like this - but gave in. Making sure there was nothing left in the oven, the two went to their bedroom where they left their clothes before going to to the bathroom.

One of the things they loved the most about winter was to take a hot bath and wrap themselves in their blankets. Vanitas would love to do that now and maybe even eat some popcorn while watching a movie but they'd have visitors. Ugh.

Of course, for Ventus they already had one. An unexpected one at that.

"Ewwww" Ventus rubbed his hands ferociously under the water.

"You do know they aren't poisonous or anything, right?"

"Let's pretend none of this happened, alright? I want to forget that thing!”

"You better forget it or else everyone will have to watch you freaking out during the dinner"

"That won't happen, okay?! At least I hope it won't..."

"It won't" Vanitas then rested his hands over the shoulders of the younger man, giving him a massage and making him relax. Ventus accepted that willingly and smiled softly.

"Your massages are so good..."

"Of course they are. I'm an expert!"

"An expert in the art of showing-off?"

"An expert in the art of being realistic" He turned Ventus to himself and they kissed under the water. They couldn't even feel the cold anymore, maybe due to the water itself, maybe due to the touches and caresses they shared within that short period of time. Ventus put both hands around Vanitas' waist and smiled, pulling him closer.

"I know you'd rather spend the night alone... But I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Hmm, really? What exactly do you have in mind?" Vanitas smiled and Ventus did the same.

"Who knows.. It's a secre- AHH IT'S HERE!"

Vanitas almost slipped due to the sudden scream and turned around in a single movement, staring to where the boy was pointing at. Ventus pulled him even closer and hid behind his body.

"Take it out, take it out!"

Vanitas stared at the gecko and could swear the reptile looked back at him too. And then it put its small tongue out.

It was so cute.

"Vani?"

"Relax, she will leave soon"

"It's a she now? Make it leave!"

Vanitas sighed and opened the bathroom window, picking up the floor squeegee and running it against the wall in a way so that the gecko would flee from it and to outside. The moment it started running Ventus screamed and fled from the bathroom himself, leaving behind a scared little animal and a laughing Vanitas.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you!"

"Of course you are!"

And it was obvious he was and he could have continued to if the gecko didn't simply decide to turn around and go down the wall, disappearing under the cabinet. Vanitas held his breath and stood still for a few seconds... Then closed the window and put the squeegee back to its place as if nothing had happened.

"Done. You can come back now!"

"No way I'm going there again!"

"Ven-"

"No!"

"Oh, for God's-..."

Vanitas looked to the cabinet.  _Wherever you are, little fella, you better stay in there until the night is over..._

"Did it leave through the window?" Ventus asked a few minutes later when Vanitas entered their bedroom.

"Yeah. You can relax now"

"Thank God!"

Their friends arrived not too long after that. The dinner came and went and, to Ventus' surprise, Vanitas behaved really well (Of course, he had no way of knowing that Vanitas was actually very tense with the possibility of the lizard coming back). The night was extremely pleasant and Ventus even forgot how scared he was earlier, celebrating with everyone else.

It was around 2 AM when the two of them finally lay down on their bed to sleep. And then Vanitas heard a very peculiar noise close to the bed. It was as if... Something very small were moving. He coughed loudly so Ventus wouldn't hear it and the blonde settled down next to him, curling up against his body.

"You know, I'm surprised. I thought you were going to be really stressed out during the night but you actually seem pretty... Calm.

"Hm-Hm. Anything for you, Ven" Vanitas said, caressing the younger man while trying to figure out if that thing moving towards the wall was what he thought it was.

"I love you. Merry Christmas, Vani!"

Vanitas glared at the thing - It was that lizard alright! - and laughed. She surely didn't seem to want to leave. He wondered if he could keep her as a pet...

"Vani? What are you staring at?" Ventus exclaimed alarmed seeing as he wouldn't take his eyes off the wall, but Vanitas simply turned to the blonde and kissed him.

"Nothing" He laughed and closed his eyes "Merry Christmas, Ven"

Silence.

"...Vani..."

"... Hmmm?

"You... You put the gecko outside, right?"

"..."

"..."

"No."

"VANITAS-"

 


End file.
